Um intruso em minha cama lemon version
by Kokuryuu
Summary: Depois da fic Um intruso em minha cama, que é bem leve e inocente, eu ataco com a versão lemon. E se o Tyson, completamente bêbado, fizesse uma visitinha noturna ao Kai?
1. Parte 1

_**Esta fic é uma outra versão de "Um intruso em minha cama", que eu publiquei há alguns meses. Aconselho que os leitores dêem uma olhada na versão original antes de lerem esta, mas não é nada obrigatório, pois esta é perfeitamente compreensível isoladamente.**_

"_**Um intruso em minha cama" original é uma fic inocente e que ressalta a parte emocional dos personagens. Esta é mais "caliente", com lemon yaoi. Por isso, se você não gosta, pare de ler agora. Mas se você é fã do estilo, como eu, divirta-se. 3, 2, 1...LET IT RIP! **_

Um intruso em minha cama

Lemon Version

Parte 1

Odeio isso. Odeio. Odeio ter que ficar aqui jogado em cima de uma cama bagunçada, sobre lençóis amarrotados e travesseiros duros, ouvindo as gargalhadas que vêm da sala. Odeio ter que ficar admirando as telhas quebradas, por falta de coisa melhor para fazer. Mas sei também que odiaria estar lá com eles, rindo como um idiota, comendo _pizzas_ e doces italianos, bebendo um vinho de quinta categoria que o Ray conseguiu por aí clandestinamente.

Será que eles não percebem? Estamos aqui, perdidos na Europa, sem companhia, sem dinheiro e sem segurança. Deveriam estar preocupados agora. Não com o fato de estarmos em um continente estranho – porque eu confesso que também não estou – mas com nossos novos adversários, com as _feras bit_ gigantes deles. Os Majestics. Não fui com a cara de nenhum deles. Não gosto muito de gente rica. Mas eu sou rico. Rico não; milionário. Ou será bilionário? Trilionário? Não faço idéia. Nunca me importei realmente com isso. Quando era criança e tinha acabado de perder meus pais, meu avô enviava muitos presentes caros. Lembro da alegria com que minha babá me trazia os embrulhos coloridos. "Kai-chan, olhe que lindo presente o Sr. Voltaire lhe mandou!" E eu ficava me perguntando quem era aquele misterioso "Sr.Voltaire". Por que aquele tal de "Sr.Voltaire" não vinha me dar o carinho do qual eu tanto precisava? Por que aquele "Sr. Voltaire" não percebia que eu não queria brinquedos inúteis, mas sim alguém em quem eu pudesse confiar? Então eu me enraivecia e quebrava tudo, dava as costas para a minha tutora e para seus malditos embrulhos coloridos. Ela censurava, dizia que todas as crianças do mundo gostariam de ter o que eu tinha, gostariam de ter um avô como o meu, blá blá blá.

Até que, um dia, um homem baixo e pançudo apareceu no meu quarto, onde eu chorava desesperadamente, com saudades dos meus pais, sem nem ao menos entender direito o que tinha acontecido a eles. Quando percebi a entrada daquele homem, engoli os soluços e escondi as lágrimas, me encolhendo sob os lençóis da minha cama. Mesmo sem vê-lo, eu sentia o olhar penetrante dele invadindo minha carne. Não entendi bem o que ele conversava com a mulher que cuidava de mim. Mas algum tempo depois minhas malas estavam prontas e eu estava sendo banhado e vestido com minhas melhores roupas. Segui viagem ao lado dele, em silêncio. Para mim, não fazia a menor diferença saber quem ele era, nem para onde estava me levando. De repente, o frio. De repente, uma abadia escura e triste. De repente, um outro homem, ainda mais repulsivo do que aquele que segurava minha mão, num contato gélido e desagradável. Não lembro de mais nada a partir daí. Imagens esparsas e confusas se misturam em minha mente.

Que droga! Começou a chover. As goteiras me incomodam. Este barraco caindo aos pedaços que arranjamos para dormir está quase desabando sob o ímpeto furioso da água. Mas as gargalhadas na sala não cessam. Bando de idiotas.

Apago a luz do quarto e volto resignadamente à "cama". Tento me acomodar da melhor forma possível. Mas será que eles não vão parar de rir?

----------------------------------------------

Abro os olhos lentamente. Eles encontram apenas a escuridão impenetrável da madrugada. Tento me sentar na cama e esbarro em alguma coisa, que depois percebo ser uma pessoa. Não há dúvida. Estes cabelos compridos roçando na minha pele, esta respiração agitada, este corpo ligeiramente rechonchudo...

— Filho duma... – inflamo de raiva.

Levanto bruscamente e me dirijo ao interruptor. Faltou energia. Droga. Abro a janela. A chuva parou e a lua brilha majestosamente no céu, banhando o aposento com uma luz prateada. Ele acorda. Faço minha expressão mais ranzinza e assustadora para ele, que revida com uns olhinhos vermelhos e sonolentos, que comoveriam qualquer um. Mas a mim, não. Ou pelo menos eu espero que não.

— Kai... – a voz está engrolada por causa do vinho – fecha, tá fazendo frio.

Esforço-me ao máximo para continuar com a carranca. Queria poder ter algo bem rude para dizer agora. Como não tenho, permaneço calado e imóvel, sem saber o que fazer. Ele se levanta vagarosamente e cambaleia na minha direção. Eu quero acreditar que não estou tremendo. Mas eu sei que estou.

— Kai... então tá! Se você não quer fechar a janela, é você mesmo que vai ter que me aquecer!

Ele se atira em cima de mim, num abraço desajeitado.

— Tyson! Pare imediatamente com isso! – eu finalmente consigo falar.

Mas ele, como sempre, não ouve.

— Nossa, Kai, como seu corpo é bonito...

E continua brincando comigo, rindo para mim, de mim... E eu não posso agüentar mais. O calor dos braços dele envolve minha cintura, e ele se delicia vendo minha incapacidade de me defender, numa diversão quase infantil... Até que eu perco definitivamente o controle, e cubro os lábios dele com os meus. Não carinhosamente, mas com violência e voracidade, como para mostrar quem manda.

Ele resiste no princípio, mas logo seu corpo amolece em meus braços, e ele se entrega, como o escravo faz ao seu senhor. Separo meus lábios dos dele súbita e bruscamente, e ele me olha suplicando por mais, mais, mais...

Conduzo-o até a cama, de forma nada gentil. Eu o obrigo a se deitar, mesmo que não seja necessário. Fico de quatro sobre ele, segurando seus pulsos com força.

— Kai...

— Você pediu. Agora, vai ter.


	2. Parte 2

_**Aqui vai a segunda parte desta fic. Não tenho talento ou experiência para escrever lemons, mas vou tentar dar o meu melhor e espero que vocês gostem. 3, 2, 1... LET IT RIP!**_

Um intruso em minha cama

Lemon Version

Parte 2

Os olhos dele brilham na escuridão do quarto. Eu tento decifrar a mensagem impressa neles. Não consigo. Meu próprio nervosismo impede que eu o faça. Sim, estou nervoso. Mas procuro demonstrar o máximo de frieza e calma. Quero intimidá-lo. Ensiná-lo a não brincar comigo. Tenho vontade de possuí-lo, apenas para humilhá-lo. Mas hesito bastante. Ele parece tão inofensivo e indefeso assim, preso sob todo o poder das minhas mãos fortes...

Não me refreio mais. Tomo os lábios dele vorazmente, e abandono o peso do meu corpo sobre o dele. Ah, como é bom sorver todo o calor dele, como é bom sentir a pele macia roçando na minha! Sem abrir os olhos, exploro todo o rosto dele com a boca, vou descendo para o pescoço, sentindo as artérias e veias pulsando freneticamente, o sangue ardendo dentro delas... Minha língua encontra um mamilo rosado, e eu começo a mordiscá-lo... Tyson se remexe, geme, sussurra alguma coisa que eu não entendo.

Nossos corpos úmidos banhados pelo luar que entra carinhosamente pela janela aberta, nós dois assim, banhados de luar, banhados pela lua grande e prateada da Itália... E de repente não há mais Sr.Voltaire, nem embrulhos coloridos, nem abadias, nem beyblades, nem Blade Breakers, nem campeonatos... Apenas Kai e Tyson, eu e ele... e o luar entrando pela janela junto com o vento frio...

Minha mão direita escorrega pelo peito moreno e suado, enquanto minha boca continua sugando o mamilo intumescido. Meus dedos acariciam agora seu ventre, e eu não demoro muito para sentir o volume no meio de suas pernas, coberto pelo algodão fino do calção. Começo a tocá-lo e Tyson estremece. Abandono o mamilo e rasgo o tecido da bermuda com os dentes, arrancando os fiapos que sobram com violência. Ele agarra os cabelos da minha nuca e dirige o meu rosto ao seu membro excitado. Eu obedeço. Minha língua passeia por ele em movimentos circulares, até que eu o coloco dentro da minha boca. Tyson geme alto. Eu continuo num ritmo forte, como se o estivesse castigando com o prazer... Ele não agüenta mais e o líquido quente desce pela minha garganta. Hum... O fluxo me sufoca e eu tiro a boca. O sêmen escorre pelo meu peito musculoso, e eu fico pensando que sensação ele deve ter tido com esta imagem, iluminada pela lua.

Ergo os dedos médio e indicador para ele, que começa a sugá-los e umedecê-los avidamente. Sei que já é suficiente, mas está tão bom... Com um acesso de força de vontade, tiro os dedos. Levanto o quadril dele e faço com que um dos meus dedos umedecidos se introduza no seu anel, com todo o cuidado, porque não quero machucá-lo.

Ao perceber que a resistência diminuindo, coloco o outro dedo, traçando o caminho que quero fazer dentro dele. Ele está com os olhos fechados e com as costas arqueadas, apenas sentindo. Termino a operação.

Tiro minhas próprias roupas vagarosamente, para torturá-lo. Tyson me olha de um jeito suplicante, que me desarma. Devagar, penetro dentro dele, sentindo meu membro ser esmagado pelo anel... e como isso é bom... Dou estocadas suaves, sutis.

- O que você está esperando? - a voz fraca e rouca dele me surpreende.

Tenho vontade de rir ao ver que ele não se importa com a dor.

- Você gosta... não gosta?

- Muito...

Começo a me mexer dentro dele. Ouço alguém gemendo, e logo percebo que não é o Tyson: reconheço a voz forte como sendo a minha própria, e sinto meu corpo se contorcer em espasmos de prazer. Eu estou estranhamente leve, e parece que estou desmanchando, derretendo. O líquido escorre, esbranquiçado e quente. Da minha garganta se desprende um rugido alto, quase animal. Tyson se move freneticamente sob meu peso, atingindo também o seu gozo. E assim, o ritmo diminui, e eu me abandono sobre ele, a sensação boa se espalhando pela minha espinha...

----------------

Abro os olhos devagar. Ainda esté escuro. A grande lua cheia e prateada agora está coberta pelas nuvens de uma nova chuva. Com susto, percebo que adormeci sobre alguém. O corpo adormecido de Tyson está graciosamente esparramado na cama velha. Há dobras e marcas na pele do abdome, devido ao peso que suportaram. Amaldiçôo-me por ter sido tão descuidado. O cheiro de alcóol exalado por ele ainda está forte. Levanto e testo a lâmpada. Nada. Fico um instante sem saber o que fazer, mas logo decido ir tomar uma ducha. Vou ao banheiro imundo e ligo o chuveiro, que me presenteia com água gelada. Saio do banho e precebo que Tyson também precisa de um. Acordo-o. Olhinhos vermelhos se remexem sob as pálpebras pesadas. Ele está exausto. E logo vejo que ainda está embriagado. Dou a ordem para ele de forma carinhosa, e me obedece sem falar nada. Depois de um tempo ele volta, vestido com um outro calção que deve ter ido buscar em seu quarto, inconscientemente. Ele deita novamente na cama, e adormece logo em seguida. Fico admirando aquele garoto do qual eu aprendi a gostar, mesmo que ainda negue. Acaricio seu rosto com ternura, ergo-o em meus braços e o levo para sua própria cama. Ray, Max e Chief estão jogados no chão da sala, e eu pouco me importo se estão dormindo ou se desmaiaram com alguma intoxicação, de tanto beber.

Coloco Tyson na cama e protejo seu corpo do frio com os lençóis finos. Deposito um beijo em sua testa e vou para o meu quarto, em silêncio.

---------------

**E DE MANHÃ...**

Tyson acorda com um gosto horrível na boca e uma dor de cabeça miserável. Imagens esparsas de uma festa se confundem em sua mente, e ele se pergunta como conseguiu chegar até a cama. Apesar da cefaléia, sentia uma agradável sensação pelo seu corpo todo. Levantou e viu Ray, Max e Chief dormindo no chão da sala. Como estava com muita fome, correu até a cozinha, onde encontrou Kai tomando seu café-da-manhã tranqüilamente. Tyson notou que o companheiro de equipe irradiava felicidade, e era a primeira vez que o via assim.

- Kai...

- O que foi? - o outro perguntou sorrindo.

- Você está se sentindo bem?

- E por que não estaria?

- É que você tá estranho...

- Impressão sua.

Kai se ergueu da cadeira sorrindo e saiu. Tyson preparou um copo de leite e falou de si para si:

- Eu, hein... Que sujeito mais estranho... Será que aconteceu algo a ele esta noite? Eu, hein...

**FIM**

_**E aí, pessoal? Por favor, escrevam reviews, já que eu não tive coragem de ler este negócio. Ah! E desculpem a demora! É que eu andei muito ocupada ultimamente (passei por crises sentimentais graves também), e por isso fiquei sem tempo para o meu PC.**_

_**Abraços da fic-writer que muito vos ama.**_


End file.
